As known, the hinges for glass doors generally comprise a movable element to be fixed to the door, which movable element is hinged on a fixed element, fixed to a support frame.
An example of such known hinges is shown in the document DE29618578U, which shows a hinge in which the door once opened is automatically closed by swinging several times around the closed position.
The absence of control makes this hinge extremely dangerous, because during the swing the door could hit an object or a person, thus breaking. It is apparent that in the case a person is close to the door, such a break may more or less seriously hurt him.
Moreover, this known hinge tends to lose the starting position and/or to misalign.